Tales from the TARDIS
by Avasinclair123
Summary: A Series of Doctor Who One shots.
1. Big Bang 2point5

**A/N: This story came from a dream. It's AU, obviously. Just a little one shot.**

* * *

It started out like any normal day. Amy and Rory were still trying to adjust to limited technology. No iPhones, laptops, or anything else. Rory had gotten a job as a nurse, using his knowledge of twenty first century medicine to lessen the blow of disease such as polio and tuberculosis. Amy was an author. She wrote stories about her travels with him. Her Raggedy Man books were the best selling children's magazine. She wrote under the alias of A. Pond. Some of her stories contained notes to him, the Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor that inspired, hurt, and saved her more times than she could count. She knew he got them, especially when a vase or something had the words, "Having fun Pond?" etched in. It was their way of communicating, even if he couldn't see her ever again.

It had started out like any normal day, Rory was at work and Amy was writing a story about Pirates and Mermaids. Then something happened. Her cell phone rang. Amy had kept it on a shelf off for the most part. It wasn't invented yet and she didn't want to risk anyone seeing it and advancing technology at the wrong point in time. For some reason, she had turned it on earlier that day and forgot about it, no one called her. She had called Him once, and he answered, but the line was distorted by the time energy, and it made the loss even more painful, for the both of them.

"H-Hello."

"The sun went out..." the familiar voice said with no preamble.

"Wha?"

"The sun...what happened to your accent? I liked the accent."

"Doctor, I've lived in America for years, my accent is bound to be lost."

"You lived in England for years and you never lost it...stop hiding it Pond."

"Fine, wha' can I do for you Raggedy Man?"

"The sun went out, aren't you paying attention?"

"Oi! How are you callin' me?"

"Is Rory there?"

"He's at work. Answer the question."

"Well get him back, or get to him!"

With that he hung up and Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. She ran the few blocks to the hospital and asked for Doctor Williams.

"Amy? What is it?"

"I don' know..."

As she said the words, a familiar wheezing sound could be heard both humans turned and watched the familiar blue box materializing in the middle of the hospital. Amy's breath caught, how could this be happening? The TARDIS couldn't land there, the time lines were muddled. It was impossible. The blue door swung inward and out popped the head of the Doctor, looking exactly the same as always. Floppy hair, big chin, bow tie.

"The Universe is collapsing, again. Come along Ponds."

* * *

Rose Tyler was walking hand in hand with The Doctor. She was still marveling at his current form. So different than the last regeneration. This one was tall, small ears, normal sized nose. Short hair that made her want to run her fingers through and muss it up. He ditched the leather for pinstriped suites, long coats, and trainers. He was showing her a calm planet. No wars, no conflicts, it was a planet of peace. She stood on the hilltop with him, he having stopped suddenly to point out the red moon.

"Beautiful..." she whispered looking up at him.

"Indeed, I never get tired of looking at it." he said, she didn't notice that he wasn't looking at the moon.

A wheezing sound could be heard and a blue box materialized. The two looked at each other in shock as a man bounced out of it. This one had floppy hair and a rather large chin, as well as a bow tie, tweed, and a fez.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully.

"What?"

"The universe is collapsing."

"What?!"

"I forgot I used to do that..."

"WHAT?!"

"OH SHUT UP! I NEED ROSE!"

"What..."

"Doctor!" a red haired scottish woman looked out of the TARDIS behind him, "What did we say about the fez...didn't River and I destroy it?!"

"I got another, now. Come on Rose!" he held the door open wider for the blonde.

"Erm..."

"She's not goin' anywhere." the younger Doctor responded shielding his blonde companion with his body.

"Oi! TARIDS, man comes from TARDIS, man obviously time lord. No time lords left, you don't feel me, I'm obviously you and I need Rose."

"For what?!"

"She can see time lines. She had the Heart of the TARDIS in her it left a mark. Rose you can hear her can't you? And you can see lines swirling around people."

"How do you?"

"Cause I do the same. I worked it all out before coming for you. This, this is how we restart it."

"I don't..."Rose shook her head, confused.

"The Pandorica is going to do it, but we need something to give it a big enough Bang."

"The TARDIS exploding?" Amy asked, shock on her face when she remembered the event.

"Exactly." The Doctor with the bow tie smiled in glee that she got it.

"That's mad, how could Rose do that?"

"She can fly her, remotely. Tell her where to go and then we detonate her."

"How?" Rory asked.

"By putting two more in the same place and blowing them all up. The explosion will cancel out the implosion and the third will be what restarts the Universe."

The Pinstriped Doctor frowned, wrapping his head around it.

"Lets do it."

* * *

The Bow tie Doctor went back further in time to pick up his other companions. He didn't need them, he just wanted them their in that moment. It was a time when he could have them all together without disrupting time lines, the lines were already disrupted. He grabbed Mickey and Sarah Jane, Jack and his ninth regeneration along with Martha and Donna. River joined them later.

"Big bang two?" she asked amused.

"Big bang two." he responded and gave the signal to Rose.

Rose had been working for years to learn to fly the TARDIS remotely. The Doctor had warned them about going to Canary Wharf. He told Rose to tie herself to the magnetic clamps. Fixed points could be ignored now, it didn't matter. When the date came, June twenty sixth two thousand ten, Rose flew all three TARDISes to the spot. And detonated them all at once.

"I'm in there..." River said watching the events take place.

"You get out..." The Doctor told her, looking down at her.

"I know...why gather them all?"

"Because, I was with them when I fixed it, seemed right to be with them to cause it."

"Not just Amy and Rory, why collect Sarah Jane, Mickey, Martha, Donna. Jack."

"Because I can. The Universe is ending, again."

"Why, if we fixed it?"

"It's a fixed point. Constantly happening, the Universe is always falling apart and I'm always flying the Pandorica to the explosion, and Amy always remembers me. Just like we always end up in Manhattan and Rory always stops to look at that damn tombstone."

"How long?"

"Two days..."

River nodded and didn't say anything. "After this, I'm heading the the Library, should be fun." she smiled excitedly, not noticing the look of distress on The Doctor's face.


	2. Don't Travel Alone

**So, this story was supposed to be a One Shot, but I decided to turn it into a series of One Shots revolving around Doctor Who. Enjoy. **_  
_

* * *

_Dedicated to: My Raggedy Man. Read the end, Doctor._

_Afterward my Amelia Williams: _

_I see you've stumbled across another one of my books, old friend. We miss you, more than anything we miss you. We wish you could come back for us. Rory even suggested that you stop him from looking, that you make him go into the TARDIS first. But even though it's an excellent idea, we all know it can't happen. You can't stop it, or the world would collapse. I know you're tempted, Doctor. I can only imagine how hard it is, you should never be alone. Promise me something, don't try to come back for us. Please. As much as it hurts, move on. Find another companion. Another "Pond." Tell her to come along. Choose a blonde if you must, just don't be alone._

The Ninth Doctor was sitting in the jumpchair of the TARDIS. He had been given a book mysteriously by a woman with wild blonde hair. She didn't say her name, just told him to read the afterward. It was very mysterious and confusing, and he had put the book aside, deciding to ignore it and her. Now he was bored, having nothing to do, so he pulled out the book and flipped through it, absorbing the story into his mind. Then the Afterward caught his attention. He stopped to read it slowly. The Doctor, he was the only person called The Doctor that he knew of. Or rather, that he cared to acknowledge.

He shrugged it off as a coincidence, ignoring the TARDIS screaming in his head that their were no such things as coincidences. Then something caught his eye, something on the next page, just a single sentence that made his hearts race. we

_No, Raggedy Man, the TARDIS does not count as a companion. _

How did this person know about his TARDIS? He checked the date it was published, 1950, this was old. Was it written by an old companion of his? No, he never traveled with anyone named Amelia. He was going to explore it further when the TARDIS lurched suddenly and spiraled off towards London in 2005.

* * *

"Rose! Here it is!" The Tenth Doctor said excitedly, jumping up and down clutching a book in his hand.

"I told you it was real!" he thrust the book into the blonde's hands, "The afterward, read the afterward!"

"Choose a blonde if you must...is that why you asked me to come along? Because someone in the past told you to?"

"Well Amelia had an influence in it, but-" he was cut off when she walked out of the room.

Laughing a bit at her obvious jealousy, the Doctor trailed along behind her, until she stalked into her room and slammed the door in her face.

"Roooooose" he whined rubbing his nose.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit you?" she asked sweetly through the door. He nodded with a playful pout.

"Good!" she slammed it again, hard.

The Doctor winced when he felt the TARDIS complain loudly. "Sorry old girl, she's just in a bad mood...No! It's not my fault!...I was just tryin' to explain...Yes I know I said it wrong...Oi! Don't sass me!"

He threw his hands up in the air and stalked off to the control room. Now both of his favorite girls were angry at him, and he had no idea what he actually did. Grumbling he leaned against the console of the TARDIS, then jumped when it sparked under his hand.

"Well what do you want me to do?" he snapped, "She's angry at me, do you want me to drop her off and leave her with Jackie until she cools down?"

"Now really Doctor, you wouldn't leave me, mum'll slap you." a familiar voice greeted his ears from down the hall.

The Doctor couldn't contain his grin when he turned in the direction of her voice.

"So, explain, who was Amelia?" she asked.

"I don't know really. A woman gave me this book before I met you. The afterwards, as you read, told me to get a companion, that I shouldn't travel on my own. The problem is that I never traveled with an Amelia Williams." he frowned a bit, putting his glasses on and examining the book that he had slipped into his pocket earlier.

"So maybe she's from your future?"

"But this book was published in the 50's, that's impossible...unless..."

"Unless?" Rose watched the emotions flicker across his face, confusion, realization, excitement, then horror.

"Unless what?!" she asked confused by his lack of response, "Doctor?"

"Unless it was the Weeping Angels." he answered in a near whisper.

"What are Weeping Angels?"

"They look like statues, until you're not looking at them. It's a quantum lock, an instinct of theirs, they are the oldest assassins in the world. Silent, deadly, when you blink, when you look away, they strike send their victims back in time."

"So this Amelia Williams was sent back into time by an Angel?"

"Oh yes, or my future self could have left her there for whatever reason. Either way, I followed her instructions, I got myself a blonde companion and she's alright..."

He felt the sting of her hand against his cheek. She rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the console, while he dropped to his knees and clutched his cheek.

"So, why aren't I with you in the future?" she asked, "I doubt Amelia Williams is me, so why is she your companion and not me?"

"Well, that could be for a list of reasons. Maybe you grow tired of me, or..." he frowned.

"Or?"

"Or it could be a long time into the future, centuries..." his voice trailed off and a dark cloud flickered across his face. For a second the light went out of his eyes.

Rose stood and walked towards him, understanding what he meant. If it was centuries into their future, she would be dead. She put her arms around his waist and head against his chest, listening to his double heartbeat.

"That's a long way off." she reassured him, "I'll get tucked like Cassandra before I leave you on your own, it's dangerous for you to be alone. The world would be in danger." she teased lightly.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth." the smile was back in his voice and he squeezed her tightly, "Now, onward to...somewhere!" he hit the Random button and laughed when they were thrown across the control room, "Allons-y!"

* * *

The Eleventh Doctor sat awake thinking about something from his past, it was the night that Rory and Amy had been married. He thought of the book that he had been given all those years ago, before he met Rose Tyler. Rory's last name...Williams. Amy's full name...Amelia. Amelia Williams.


	3. Homework

Math, the worse thing in the universe. Why did someone need to learn math? What was the point?! Fractions, addition, multiplication...why someone would need to know all that was unimaginable unless they were striving to become professors, and even then the books had all the answers anyway. Crumpled paper, frustrated sigh, and the shushing of a librarian.

"Maybe science will be easier."

Zip. Shuffle. Thunk. Pages flipping, pen and paper recovered, and...silence. Followed by another frustrated sigh and the book flying onto the floor. The librarian looked over annoyed only to see a blonde with her head in her hands crying in frustration. He walked over to the young girl, and picked up the book. Flipping through the chapters his brow crinkled in a frown. He pulled over a stool and sat next to the crying girl.

"DNA, Deoxyribonucleic acid..."

His words caused the girl to look up, she saw a young face, shirt, bracers, tweed jacket, floppy hair, and a bow tie.

"I know what DNA is." she whispered taking her book back.

"Well why are you crying?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I have to draw the parts of a cell, but this book doesn't have them labeled."

"Well that's rubbish! Hold on!"

He ran off between the shelves and came back a moment later with a stack of blown up diagrams of cells. They had every part labeled.

"Now find the ones you need." he said with a smile, "Plant? Animal? Slitheen? They are a family from Raxacoricofallapatorius you know."

"From what?"

He wasn't paying attention, instead he was pulling apart the stack, the young girl's eyes went wide with shock, there were cells on there that were deep purple, some looked like trees, and other took the shapes of what looked cats with funny hats.

They spent a lot of time looking through the diagrams, examining them and talking about the differences. The girl finished her drawing of Earth Plant and animal cells, then looked up at the man.

"Are those real?"

"Of course, if you believe them to be." he smiled down at her, "Now, onward to mathematics!"

The girl groaned, causing him to laugh. Hours later she finally understood her homework and had finished all her assignments. As a reward, the librarian let her take any book she wanted home with her, it was a hallow victory.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, looking through the rows of books, "They call me many things, The Doctor is one, but you can call me John." he smiled warmly, "What's yours?"

"Rose Tyler."


	4. Pregnant

The nausea was not fun, neither were the swollen ankles, the mood swings, and the food cravings. The worse were the mood swings. Rose could through a mean right hook if she wanted to. The Doctor's face still stung from the blow she dished out the week before. At the moment he was running about the TARDIS trying to find her favorite pillow. She had chucked it at him the day before and the TARDIS changed the rooms around on him, inevitably losing it.

"Couldn't you just bring it back?!" he was yelling at his oldest companion.

She hummed back angrily.

"How is it my fault?! Yes I KNOW I shouldn't have said that she looked as if she swallowed a planet but I couldn't help it, it just blurted out of my mouth. You know I blurt things when I get nervous and Rose makes me nervous!"

Rose Tyler sat in her room silently fuming, first she gets pregnant by a Time Lord that thought he was sterile, apparently he was NOT! Then he says she looked fat! Now he couldn't find her damn pillow! She slumped back on her second favorite pillow glaring at the door of her pink bedroom, thinking back to the night that her world changed for the second time.

They had just finished up at Canary Wharf. The Cybermen and the Daleks were trapped in the Void and they had made it out safely. There was a minor mishap with the system. It went offline and Rose needing to grab the lever to pull it back into place, causing her to let go of the Magnetic Clamp that was keeping her from falling into the Void herself. She was clinging by only her fingertips when suddenly the suction stopped and the breach sealed itself off forever. The Doctor scrambled over to her, pulled her into his arms, and snogged her so hard she thought the top of her head was going to pop off. She had supposed it was in the heat of the moment, until they got back into the TARDIS. He pulled her in for another kiss, a real kiss. Slow and sweet, no words were exchanged but the next thing she knew she was waking up the next morning next to him in bed.

Then the scans confirmed that she was pregnant. The Doctor had been furious with himself, not so much about starting a family with Rose, but with the fact that he was bringing a child into his hectic life. He had also believed himself to be sterile. After finding out she was pregnant he ran tests on himself and came to the conclusion that something had happened when he was Loomed that caused him to be able to conceive children. Rose, having been the Bad Wolf still had traces of the Time Vortex in her, allowing her body to carry a Time Lord or Lady.

Rose rested her hand on her stomach. She knew she was being hard on him. He was beating himself up also. This child was going to be born into chaos. The child of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. How many enemies would come after it? How many times would it be put in danger before it had to run also? The Doctor couldn't bear the thought. Gallifrey was gone, there wasn't a place to raise a Gallifrean child. It would have to be taught on the TARDIS and confined to the TARDIS, it's parents would have to fall into a domestic lifestyle until it matured enough to run from enemies. How long would they be neglecting the world at large? How many creatures would try to take over Earth without it's protector?

"You know why Rose makes me nervous!" The Doctor's voice floating through the speakers.

The TARDIS was transmitting his conversation into Rose's room, trying to find some peace between them.

"She's turning hard, I'm turning her hard. She should have never been in this position in the first place! I should have never put her in this type of situation, I should have sent her home the minute I started having feelings for her!" The Doctor was saying.

The TARDIS hummed something back.

"You know when that was...sometime between watching Earth burn and Bad Wolf. It was slow, in that body. Didn't even recognize the signs of falling in love. Thought it was indigestion, but in my defense, chips did do that to that body. She loves chips..." Rose could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's the reason I regenerated into this body! She admired Jack's hair, mine is close..." he sounded uncertain, "Oh it's close enough!" he snapped about something the TARDIS had hummed, "And I'm less muscely in this body...yes that's the actual term! I'm also younger..." he trailed of again. "Yah, I subconsciously regenerated into someone that was physically a match to Rose Tyler."

Rose's eyes were wide. She had thought that it was an accident, a lucky accident that he had regenerated into someone perfect for her. His personality too, funny, sweet, smart, with just enough toughness in there to make her melt into a puddle of hormonal goo. Even Cassandra had made the comment that she liked the Doctor's new body. He was the perfect man for her, even as the leather clad big eared goof that she had first met. She never knew that he cared about her that way before this regeneration. Especially after the trip to see her father die, he had called her a stupid ape, had threatened to send her home, was going to send her home. Then he kept her around, longer and longer until they were were they were at now. She was pregnant and he was trying to find her pillow, to make her comfortable.

"Doctor!" she called from her room.

He was by her side in a minute, "Are you ok? How's the baby? Can I get you anything?"

"We're fine, I just...I mean...I wanted..." her voice trailed off, uncertain.

"Yes?" he asked curiously, his eyes still searching her face anxiously to make sure she was alright.

"I love you." she whispered.

"Oh, quite right too, since you're carrying my child and all. I suppose it would be a bit odd if you didn't love me and was having my baby. Although that is quite common in a planet in the middle of the Andromeda Galaxy, there is a race there that breed for necessity, not for love. There are also animals here that do that same and I-" he was cut off by her lips on his.

"Shut up." she said after breaking away.

He leaned down to kiss her again, enjoying the taste of her lips. Rose felt disappointed that he didn't say it back, but she guessed that he did love her, he did kiss her and they did make a baby together. He didn't need to say the words, the smiles, hugs, and hand holding, and now the kisses were enough.

"Rose Tyler..." his words were cut off when he suddenly remembered where he pillow might be, "Wait right here!"

He sprinted off to his bedroom, and low and behold, on his bed was Rose's favourite pillow fluffed and ready to be used. He shook his head, "Cheeky." he told the TARDIS then ran back to his Rose.

"It's in my bedroom, the TARDIS put it there because she thinks you should move into my bedroom and I think she is right." he spoke the words in one breath.

"I agree, now what were you going to say?"

"Hmm? Oh! I love you too." With that he scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom bridal style (which was no easy thing since she weighed as if she swallowed a planet.)

"Am I heavy?" Rose asked after he deposited her onto his bed.

"You're brilliant, and impossible, and beautiful." he told her kissing her nose.

"But am I heavy?" she insisted.

"Oh no Rose Tyler! I am not falling for that trap!" he sprinted out of the room laughing as his pillow pegged him in the back of the head.


	5. The Doctor Games

Katniss Everdeen perched in a tree watching, waiting for her moment to escape. None came. The Careers and Peeta were under her. Traitorous Peeta. Her thought reeled around in her head, Was it all a joke? A ploy to make her weak? To make her think she could trust him and then he could kill her? She saw his eyes looking up at her, apologetic. What was he apologizing for? Hunting her? Leading Cato and his crew to her? Pathetic Peeta. She turned her head upwards and watched the sun fade into dusk. She secured herself to the tree with rope and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

Vromp Vromp Vromp!

The sound was loud and in her ear, Katniss looked around thinking she was still suffering the effects of the Tracker Jacker venom from three days before. Nothing else showed the signs of being a hallucination. She watched the blue box materialize, frowning, her bow and arrow at the ready. Out stepped a man, dressed in clothing so ridiculous it could rival the Capitol. Some type of jacket, suspenders, pants that didn't seem to fit him long enough, a shirt, and a bow tie. Katniss gave him an incredulous look, confused and surprised at his appearance. Was he someone sent by the gamemakers to mislead them, or specifically, her?

A red haired girl walked out behind him, dressed in a nightgown and boots, "Doctor, where are we?" she asked in a thick accent that Katniss could not place, although it definitely wan not a Capitol accent.

"We are on earth, in the year..." he cut off and licked a leaf from the floor, then rattled off some numbers.

"So what is goin' on?" the red head asked.

"You don't know?" Katniss spoke up, this was definitely a trick. "It's the games, you're in the arena..."

"The games?" the girl asked, looking excited.

Typical, these were just other people probably from another continent wanting to see the famous Panem Hunger Games. Katniss glared at the pair and lifted her bow and arrow again.

"The Hunger Games, twelve districts in Panem have to give two tribunes, male and female, to compete in the Games. Twenty Four of us have gone in, only one of us comes out alive."

"How old?" the man asked.

"Eight to Eighteen." Katniss answered.

She stepped back when she saw the fury on his face. "Who's in charge?" he demanded.

"The- the Game Makers, in the Capitol!" Katniss said taking a few steps back, for some reason her instincts were telling her to stay away from him.

"Come along Pond, we need to talk to those in charge." he said and marched back into the box.

* * *

Peace had been declared twenty years ago, Katniss and Peeta stood watching their children run around the Meadow, while Katniss sang softly to herself.

Vromp Vromp Vromp.

"What's that?" Peeta asked looking at the materializing box.

"So it was real." Katniss mumbled to herself.

That part of the Games had been edited out. It had happened some point after Katniss had woken up from her venom induced coma, but before she met up with Rue again. All the feed of Katniss had been changed to the other tributes, that moment literally did not exist.

"Alright Amy, I think I got the coordinates right!" the bowtie man was saying stepping out of the box again.

"Or no' look it's the same girl...only older...DOCTOR!" The red head, Amy, turned on him, "You did it again, you always do that! Five minutes turns into a lifetime!" she shook her head and walked back into the box mumbling to herself.

"How off was I?" The Doctor asked sheepishly.

"About twenty one years." Katniss replied, "The Games are never to be played again, it's over."

The Doctor nodded and walked back into his box.

"How far?" Amy asked.

"Twenty one years...not as bad though, once, and this wasn't my fault, I had promised Madam De Pompadour to travel with me. Told her I would two minutes, but the fireplace was timey wimey and the next time I got back to her time, literally five seconds later, I had learned that her entire lifetime had passed. At that point I couldn't go back for her, it was fixed."

"Wow...so I'm no' the only one you have done this to."

"It wasn't my fault! The fireplace was being stupid!"

"I'm no' even going to try to understand wha' tha' means." she said, her accent very thick with annoyance.

* * *

**A/N I think it's obvious that these are all A/U...reviews would be loved. :D**


	6. The Adventure He Finally had

"_No but...I spent all that time tryin to find you, I'm not going back now." _

Memories bombarded her, being trapped on the other side of the wall, the other side of the Void. Banging on the wall, demanding to be let back through, back to him. She remembered feeling him, his presence just on the other side. She had pressed her hands and ear against the wall hoping to feel him. She had helped build a dimension cannon to get back. She did everything to get back to him. And he was trying to get rid of her again.

"_You made me better, and now you can do the same for him." _

"_But he's not you." _

"_He needs you. That's very me." _

She remembered the first time they met. When he told her she was beautiful...considering she was a human. The first time they danced. Their first kiss...

"_It's still not right! Cause...The Doctor's...still you." _

"_And I'm him. _

The first time he had regenerated in front of her, she hated it. She hated the man he had become. Yes he was handsome, and younger, but he wasn't her Doctor. He wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. Then he saved her life, and he held her hand, and the spark, the warmth, the perfect way they fit together...it was him. She remembered when Cassandra took over her body. Cassandra had kissed him, yes she was controlling the body, but Rose never admitted that it was she, not Cassandra that wanted that kiss. Cassandra was just braver than him. Then she remembered every hug. Every time he saved her. When she lost her face, when she thought she lost him. The way he held her tight and swung her around. When she thought she lost him again to a new regeneration, after the Dalek shot him. She remembered the time she told him that she loved him, the feeling never faded.

_The TARDIS wheezed, it was time. _

"_We gotta go, reality is sealing itself off, forever." _

He led the way in, Donna followed. Rose made her decision. She raced to the TARDIS and straight into his arms, refusing to stay away. Even if the metacrisis needed her, she needed her Doctor. Those years away from him, it was too much. Even if the Time Lord couldn't give her the domestic life, even if their forevers meant separate things, she would stay with him until the end.

He couldn't hide it, couldn't make her return. His mind screamed at him to send her back, that there was so much he couldn't give her. But his hearts, they clung to her, forcing him to keep her on board. He would show her the stars, he would give her everything that he could, and somehow he knew that it would be enough for her. He hoped that he would be enough for her.

"_How long are you gonna stay with me?" _

"_Forever." _

Rose was old, and she was weak. She was nearing her hundreth year of life, and had miraculously outlived his tenth self, as well as his last regenerations. He was on his last life, at the end of it. For this regeneration, he had started old, wanting to look as if he belonged with Mrs. Smith, as she went by. The others had died from unnatural causes, and this life would go to same. Radiation...again. The hows weren't important anymore, what was important was living until the end with Rose.

"Doctor..." she whispered, putting a withered hand into his.

"Rose." he whimpered in pain, it hurt much more than it had the last time.

It was time, the TARDIS was shutting off slowly, bidding them her final farewell, Rose, having been exposed also, was deteriorating before his eyes, and he was deteriorating before hers. They huddled close together on their bed, closed their eyes, and slept for eternity.


	7. Winter in Paris

"So where to now Donna?" The Doctor had asked, he had just regenerated, saved earth from Prisoner Zero, collected Amy, and decided to take his best friend, and his new companion, somewhere special.

"Oi, why does she get to choose?" Amelia asked annoyed, "Doesn' she always ge' to choose?"

"I wish, 'e never lets anyone pick."

"Oi! Standing right here!"

Donna thought about where to go, "France."

"France, good country. Can't go back to Madam De Pompadour's time though."

"Wha? Why? That was my favorite point in history!"

"Sorry, I'm there at different points in time and-" he cut off. "Actually I will take you to France. Paris. You two have fun in Paris." he grinned and danced around the TARDIS controls with Donna, flipping switches, moving levers, spinning...spiny things.

Amy stood back and watched them, moving in perfect synch. The TARDIS lurched a bit, never running as smoothly as she would have with six people, but smooth enough. When they landed, the Doctor marched right out and looked around.

"Oh look! It's Christmas!" he said cheerfully, "Well you two have fun...Imma go...do stuff."

"Oh no you don'!" Donna called, but he had already closed the door behind him, phasing away.

The door reopened and he was in the Versailles Gardens. Tempting, so tempting to go through the doorway that he knew was there, he could go, and he could take her. The newDoctor and Rose, in the TARDIS. But that would leave him without her. The him from the past, what would have happened at that time without Rose? Would he have gone madder, sooner? Possibly. Just a look...

He walked through and stood in the shadows, watching, the pink and yellow human girl that he loved so much, but at the time he had left her, and hurt her. He had left her for the woman that looked into his mind, saw everything, and still loved him. How stupid was he, Rose saw the real him and loved him also. She healed his war torn heart. He spotted his old TARDIS and walked towards it. She shuddered when he got close, but he just wrote a note and watched her. The door swung open. _Quickly thief._ He left the note on the console of his favorite companion. _Tell her how you feel. _He signed it in a way he knew his old self would recognize. Then he slipped back to his own TARDIS and found Donna and Amy still waiting for him, glaring at the spot.

"How long?"

"Two minutes...do that again and I'll clobber you. Where'd you go anyway?"

"In Versailles there is a woman, a woman, Reinette Poisson being stalked by aliens from the fifty first century. In that palace, there are time windows, still open. I was there, before you met me, Donna. With Rose."

"You saw her again?"

"From a distance. I couldn't approach her, couldn't change the timeline."

"Yeah you could of." Donna looked sympathetic.

"I could leave _him_ without her. _He _would have gone mad if she disappeared at that point, especially after leaving her there for a French mistress. Plus I would have had to bring Mickey the Idiot and that's not going to happen. Now then, Paris...winter..." He scooped down to grab a snowball and lobbed it at the younger ginger.

"Oi! First off, I have no idea what you lot are talking abou' now you hurl snow at my face!"

The Doctor just laughed and dogged a poorly made snowball from her, then got snow shoved down his shirt, courtesy of Donna. The trio laughed and ran around the TARDIS until nightfall, then they reorganizedand went for dinner, in fifty first century Paris.

"Donna?" came a familiar voice.

"Oh no..." the Doctor groaned.

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

"Amy, just...no."

"Doctor?"

"NO..."

"JACK!" Donna cheered happily.

"I should have taken Rose and Mickey the Idiot..."


	8. Not That Girl

_Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy..._

River Song stood watching her husband dance around the TARDIS console. Amy and Rory had been gone for about a century now, he had another companion. Some girl that was at home visiting her parents, allowing the Doctor to travel alone for a while, which is why River was there. His eyes met hers and he grinned widely. He was getting along nicely. The recovery from losing the Ponds was still ongoing, as was the recovery from losing so many other companions. River's heart stopped at his smile, it could melt her into a puddle of goop.

_Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy..._

She wished they were traveling in a linear timeline. She wished with all her heart that they could meet in the right order, but that was impossible. He was the Doctor, and she was River Song, and they weren't destined to be together as an ordinary couple. She often suspected that he loved her, only because he had to...and the thought hurt more than him not knowing her.

_Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in. _

Every moment together played through her mind as she watched him. All those tender moments that were...wonderful...but... He wasn't there, completely. His mind always seemed to be off in space whenever they were together. Possibly thinking of their first/last meeting. Or thinking of someone else. Even after every rendezvous, before she was about to settle into his arms, he would turn and remind her that they needed to get her back before they noticed her missing.

_Blythe smile. __Lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. Blonde hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose. And heaven knows..._

River sometimes wondered if he only loved her because he had to. She knew they were meeting out of order. That would mean that they had met in the future, after they were married. She wondered if she ever told him, and wished that if she had, that she never did. It made it fixed, something that he couldn't changed. River knew his thoughts on it, he would never try to change a fixed point again. There was someone, someone that he dreamt about. Someone that the TARDIS showed her, after hearing him crying her name out in his sleep. An old companion, but one of his recent. After the war. His first companion centuries after he became the last Time Lord.

_Don't wish...don't start...Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the Rose and the pearl. _

She could be many things to him, but she could never be the one that changed him. The one that took a war torn Doctor and made him better, then was trusted to do it again with a copy that too was born from war and blood. This girl could take a Doctor that committed Genocide and help turn him into the child like creature he was now. Sure Amy had her hand in that, as did other companions, but the TARDIS told her so much more. How she saved him by taking in the Time Vortex, the pain in his eyes when he lost her the first time, then when he had to leave her. Between her and Donna, they made him beautiful. All River did was kill him...

_There's a girl I know...he loves her so..._

Rose Tyler...Defender of the Earth

_I'm not that girl. _

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It is a songfic based on the song, I'm Not That Girl from the musical Wicked. **


	9. Sally and Lilly's Adventures in Cardiff

**WARNING: Crack!Fic...:D**

Cardiff...calm...quiet...the perfect resting spot...

"JACK LET US IN NOWWWWWW!"

"NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!"

Lilly and Sally were standing in the open jumping up and down screaming into the air. They knew Torchwood was there, just under there feet, all they needed was for Jack Harkness to let them in.

The next day:

Peace and quiet at last...the sun was rising, the gulls were screeching in the distance...perfect...

"YOU CAN'T SEE US WE'RE ON A PERCEPTION FILTER!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JACK LET US IN NOWWWWWWW"

The day after that:

"Hello, I'm Sally and this is my friend Lilly, have you seen a blue police box lately?"

"Hello, I'm Lilly, this is Sally, we're part of the Team Alien Research District Inspection agency. Have you seen a man that calls himself the Doctor? He may have short hair and a leather Jacket."

"Or spiky hair, a pinstriped suit, and a long brown jacket."

"Or Floppy hair, tweed, and a bow tie...possibly wearing a fez."

"And he may be traveling with a blonde, or an African American girl..."

"Or an older woman, ginger. Or a younger ginger and a man with a big nose."

"Or a man with a long World War Two style jacket."

People were moving away from the girls that were running about asking odd questions, deep below the city, Captain Jack Harkness was watching, getting more annoyed by the minute. Finally he decided to go up.

"Enough, come with me, I'll call the Doctor."

The two girls squealed and followed along behind him.

"I'll come with you anytime" Sally purred.

"As will I." Lilly grinned.

Jack just shook his head, but smirked as they walked through the intricate tunnels.

Vromp Vromp Vromp...

"This better be important Jack!" A voice called from inside the TARDIS.

Sally and Lilly squealed and launched themselves at the Pinstriped Doctor.

"Oi!"

"Who are you traveling with? Is it Rose? Martha? Donna?"

"I'm solo...how d'you know about Rose, Martha, and Donna?"

"Not important, take us with you! NOW NOW NOW!"

"Oi!"

"Don't fight them Doc...they are persistent."


	10. Barcelona

"Roooooooooose!" The Doctor was excited to get outside of the TARDIS, they were finally in Barcelona and were going to go swimming. He was wearing only swimming trunks.

"I'm coming!" Rose shouted from her room, she scoffed at him and put her sundress over her bathing suit.

Finally, Rose ran through the console room, and out the door, grabbing the Doctor's hand in the process. He laughed and ran with her, all the way into the water. The Doctor had parked the TARDIS on the water's edge.

"Hold on!" Rose shouted when he tried to pull her into the warm swells.

The Doctor sighed in exasperation. All he wanted to do was go swimming! He turned to beg Rose to hurry up, and his words got caught in his throat. There was a song, an earth song that was created a few decades before he met Rose...how did it go again? Either way, it described what he was looking at. He gulped loudly and tried to avert his eyes. Rose had pulled off her sundress and underneath was an...

_Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka-dot Bikini that she wore for the first time today! _

THAT WAS THE SONG! But where was it coming from?! He turned towards the TARDIS and saw the doors open, the music was coming from the inside. The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned back towards his blonde companion, almost wishing that he didn't. He gulped again and waded further into the water, grateful that it reached up to his waist, although the warmth wasn't helping his...problem.

"Doctor! Wait up!" Rose called, he turned just in time to see her running towards him.

A wave swept low but powerful. Powerful enough to knock her over. The Doctor caught her, but lost his own balance and fell backwards onto his bum, pulling Rose down with him. He was lost in the moment, too caught up with feeling her skin against his. Her eyes bore down into his and her mouth turned up into her familiar tongue-in-teeth smile. Then she frowned.

"Doctor, what's that poking me?"


	11. Companions

"Do you ever think of them?" A female voice with a heavy scottish accent broke through the Time Lord's thoughts.

"Think of who?" his brow furrowed.

"You're past companions. D'you ever think of them?"

"Every so often."

"Tell me about them?"

"Where to start. The first was Susan, my granddaughter, she-"

"Granddaughter?" Amy broke in, looking incredulous.

"Over one thousand years old Pond, keep up! Anyway, was my companion after I stole the TARDIS, we were exiles...There was also Barbara Wright, she could stand up to my first regeneration, I used to be daft back then. Silence Pond." He put his finger on Amy's mouth to keep her from retorting. "Ian...he was the muscle back then, I used to be quiet the elderly person back then, wrinkles, white hair and all. Vicki...never learned her last name. Steven Taylor, Katarina she...she died..." Sadness filled his ancient eyes.

"Sara Kingdom, I couldn't save her either...Dorothea, or Dodo, Chaplet she stayed in the twentieth century. Polly, she was working in an orphanage last I heard, Ben Jackson, he was with Polly last I heard. Polly and Ben traveled with my second regeneration also, then there was Jamie McCrimmon...couldn't get rid of him, but he was cool. Victoria Waterfield she was from 1866 and she acted like it...always screaming! Zoe Heriot, she was almost as smart as me. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, worked for UNIT." he smiled fondly at the memories.

"Now for my third reincarnation I'll-"

"Hold up! These were just two!? Doctor how many woman have you traveled with?" Amy's mouth popped open.

"Not a lot...now hush. Liz Shaw she also worked for UNIT. Jo Grant, also worked for UNIT" his brow furrowed, "Let's see here, Sarah Jane Smith, met up with her again in my tenth and recent regenerations. Now she's brilliant!"

"For the fourth, along with Sarah, there was Harry Sullivan, he became a medical doctor. Leela, she was violent. Romana, she was assigned to be my assistant. She came from Gallifrey, Adric, brilliant at Mathmatics, he died battling Cybermen. Nyssa, we think she was psychic. Teagan," he smiled fondly, "Brave heart, Tegan.

"Maybe I should sit down." Amy said and settled down on the jump chair.

"Oh were you standing? Should have warned you earlier. Now...for my fifth, I started with the last three of my fourth. Then there was Vislor, he was actually my last full time male companion for a while, and my last non-earth companion for a while...huh. Onward, Kamelion, an android that was used by the Master until I came around! Peri Brown...I tried to strangle her after my regeneration..."

"You what?!" Amy's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I was unstable, you remember how I was when I crashed into your garden and climbed out of the swimming pool!"

"But you didn't try to strangle me!"

"Well you were a child Amelia, can I get on with my story? So sixth regeneration, we start with Peri then move on to Melanie Bush, she was perky...Seventh! After Melanie I had Ace she wanted to be a Time Lord...er Lady. For my Eight Regeneration I had Grace Holloway, she fancied me."

"For my Ninth Regeneration I started collecting companions again, starting with Rose Tyler...Defender of the Earth...she is in a parallel universe with my meta crisis probably having human adventures. Jack Harkness...he works for Torchwood and lets leave it at that. For my Tenth I started with Rose, she got trapped in a parallel world because of Torchwood's stupidity then there was Martha, she saved the Earth by walking the planet for a year in order to defeat my arch nemesis the Master. Donna Noble, the Most Important Woman In The Universe and she can't remember it. I had to wipe her memories or she would burn up because when the Meta Crisis was made it was also reversed back into her giving her my mind. No human can handle that. Astrid, we saved the Titanic from crashing, not the earth ship, the space ship. Jackson Lake, he thought he was the Doctor because of the Cybermen, Rosita, his companion. Lady Christina de Souza, she was a jewel thief. Adelaide Brooke...her granddaughter is the reason why humans colonize in other planets. Wilfred Mott, Donna's grandfather. He helped me stop the Master and the Time Lords a second time." he took a breath.

"And now we're all caught up and Imma go have a bath." The Doctor walked out of the console room with no other word.

Amy frowned, that was it? What the hell was a meta crisis and why did he look so sad at the mention of Rose Tyler? The TARDIS hummed and showed something on the screen. The Doctor in what had to be a previous reincarnation on a beach with a blonde girl, and a man that looked just like him.

"The last time I stood on this beach, on the worse day of my life, what were the last words you said?"

"I said 'Rose Tyler'."

So it was his tenth.

"And how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?"

He looked so sad...

"And you then?" she turned to the other one.

He leaned down and whispered something in her ear which caused her to kiss him, the Doctor looked on then turned and left into the TARDIS.

"I need to fix that voice control." came the voice of the Doctor, "Forgot my rubber ducky." He pointed to the yellow toy on the console, "Amy, let's let my past rest and keep going towards the future. Tomorrow I'll take you and Rory on an anniversary trip! Where is he anyway?"

"You left him in Leadworth." Amy tried to stifle a laugh at the shocked expression on the Doctor's face.

"Oops."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I got my information from Wikipedia, I have yet to see the Classic Who, which is why the NewWho stuff is more detailed :D **


	12. Around the Corner of your Eye

**A/N: This is a song fic. Listen to Around the Corner of Your Eye by A*Teens while reading it. Trust me xD**

* * *

Sick, and hurt. The Doctor was incapacitated for the first time in this life. It had happened before, during Christmas, but that was because of a regeneration gone wrong. This time, it was just a common bug. The Doctor felt as if he was dying, which was not the case because he would regenerate if he was dying. In his fever induced delirium he could have sworn that he felt fingers running through his floppy, damp hair. This lasted for days. River was gone, the Ponds were gone, he was alone, utterly alone. So who's fingers were untangling his locks? Who's soft voice was whispering his name over and over again? He would open his eyes only to find that the air around him was empty. His TARDIS was taking care of him, could it possibly be her messing with his mind to make him feel comforted? But the voice was very familiar to him, not the voice of the TARDIS that he was used to hearing.

_It is not me, Thief. It is the Cub. _

He didn't understand, couldn't even make himself comprehend what she was trying to tell him. His head was throbbing and his throat was raw. All he wanted was a companion to take care of him. His eyes drooped and he was back to sleep.

_If you're lost without me, wondering where I might be. I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye. Like an angel watching. Meet me when you're dreaming my Doctor._

* * *

Dreams, they were his escape from the nightmare going on with his body. His dreams were full of good things. Young girls with red hair. Boys with large noses. Older women with bad tempers, but in a good way. And blondes. Well, just one blonde. One that he thought about often, hid bad wolf.

"Oh my Doctor, you're so sick." the soft voice wrapped around him like a cocoon.

"Rose, I wish you were here."

"I'll be around the corner of your eye, my Doctor. If you're lost without me."

"I am Rose, I'm so lost...I've lost you, and Donna, and Amy. Rose what do I do?"

"You need to look, Doctor. Look in the place you never want to look."

And she was gone. He was awake and feeling a little better. Well enough to get out of bed and go work on the TARDIS.

* * *

The weeks went by and he only got better, but he never felt the gentle fingers or the soft voice again. He was alone again. Being alone was dangerous for him.

_If you're lost without me, wondering where I might be. Look in the place you never want to look, my Doctor. _

He jumped and smacked his head on the TARDIS. Glancing around, he saw no one.

"Sexy, stop projecting into my brain."

_That was not me Thief. It was the cub again. _

"What cub?"

There was no answer.

"The place I never want to look...in the corner of my eye." He allowed his eyes to slide to the corner of the sockets.

There she was. His golden angel, standing bathed in golden light. He could see the pink and yellow beneath it all.

"Can you..."

"_No." _

"But how?"

"_The Bad Wolf. She's always been there, just dormant, changing me. I'll find my way back, but for now my Doctor. If you're lost without me, wondering where I might be. I'll be waiting just around the Corner of your Eye. Like an Angel watching, meet me when you're dreaming. Now that you know that I am here, you can see me in your dreams, just think of me, my Doctor. Oh, and Doctor, be kind to River, she really loves you." _


	13. Five and a half hours

"I suppose, since this is my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler..."

And he was gone. Faded away into a nothing, not even leaving foot prints behind. As if he never existed in the first place. Maybe he didn't, maybe this was all a nasty nightmare and she'd wake up back in two thousand five in her bedroom at the Powell Estate in London. And she'll go to the shop and nothing would happen, and she would return back into her old life. But this wasn't a dream, it was reality, and reality was her waking nightmare. The Doctor was gone, and she could never see him again. What's worse, he was alone. Rose Tyler could be selfish when she wanted to be. She could cry for the fact that she was separated from the love of her life, but the tears were because he was traveling by himself. Fresh out of another battle, alone, utterly alone. Would he return back to how he was before he found her? Would he be a bitter old man in a young man's body? Would he hate the Universe?

It took a long time to get her away from the spot, and even longer to get her walking towards the car. After she ran to her mother's arms, Rose Tyler returned to the spot where she had just seen him, hoping and praying that he would find another sun to burn out. Another way to reopen the hole to say good-bye. To finish his sentence. She stood ramrod straight for about an hour, then sat in the wet sand for two more. Finally, with the combined forces of Mickey and Pete, they were able to haul her to her feet, but the catatonic state that she had been in for three hours was broken and she started thrashing and fighting against them. Screaming at the top of her lungs until her voice left her. They allowed her to return to the spot, half an hour after their battle had begun. Two more hours until she started walking back to the car on her own. Covered in sand and shivering, not only from the cold, but from her own raw grief. She drew a shaky breath and climbed into the car when a familiar noise broke through the silence.

Vroomp, Vroomp.

Rose fell out of the car, stood and dashed towards the sound of the noise. The familiar blue box was materializing in the same spot where he had stood, hours before. He stepped out and ran towards her. They met up and he lifted her into the air and spun her around.

"How long?" he asked.

"Five and a half hours." she whispered against his chest.

"Always wait five and a half hours, Rose Tyler."


	14. Colors

**So this idea came to me from something I read on Tumblr, "Imagine having to describe red." For one of us, it would probably take almost a year and several road trips to deserts, beaches, mountains, and meadows to properly describe the colors, maybe not. I don't really know. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sasha.**

"Rose, what does red look like?"

Sasha was blind, she was picked up by the Doctor and Rose by accident on earth. She had been running from the recent Dalek invasion and ran straight into the blue box. Rose and the Doctor had just landed, and were surprised, not only that she was let in, but that she didn't seem astounded by the fact that it was bigger on the inside. That was four months ago, now Sasha was a regular crew member, she was more in tuned with the TARDIS than the Doctor was, because she could feel the vibrations under her palms when she slid her hand across the coral corridors to find her room. The TARDIS never changed the paths for her, to confuse her, she understood that her new child needed her help to navigate through the twisting hallways.

"Um, red looks like...it looks like..." she was at a loss for words and looked at the Doctor.

He set the coordinates and off they went, out until they were facing the sun and the TARDIS's shields were about to malfunction because of the sheer heat.

"Red looks like fire. Like anger. It's fierce and can burn cities to the ground." The Doctor answered.

He then punched in more coordinates and they found themselves floating in the middle of an ocean. The Doctor swam out first, followed by Rose and the two of them helped Sasha into the wetness.

"Blue is serene, it's cold and brings life. It's calming."

Sasha smiled to herself while they helped her float, while treading water themselves.

When they got inside and dried off, more coordinates were set until they were in a grassy field.

"This is green, tell me what you see."

"Grass." Sasha said, "It feels a lot like blue, but it smells like the Earth!"

Rose picked up some dirt and put it in Sasha's hand. "Brown."

"Brown is earth!"

"Do you feel the warmth? It's yellow." The Doctor said.

"Yellow feels like...a summer breeze. Hot but refreshing, not burning like red."

Back in the TARDIS, Rose found an orange and peeled it, letting Sasha smell the peel and taste the fruit, "Orange." Sasha said, knowing the fruit and putting the color to memory.

The Doctor found a purple flower in the TARDIS gardens, "Violet!" he declared shoving it under her nose.

"Violet." Sasha committed it to memory.

The Doctor took them back to Earth in the middle of winter when it was covered in snow. He carried Sasha through the slippery stuff and set her down on a bank of soft fresh fallen snow.

"White!"

"It's cold! But soft to lay on. White."

"Now black-"

"I know what black looks like. It looks like blindness." she said sadly.

"Does it?"

They took her to the same day only at night. When the sun was gone and the moon was in the sky. The owls hooted and crickets chirped. A night wind blew around them. "Night. Darkness. Black." Rose said.

Sasha's face was upturned and she was inhaling the scents. "Darkness has never felt so alive." she whispered.

"What is pink?"

The Doctor produced a rose and let her have a smell. "So, Rose is pink?" Sasha teased.

"Yup, and another color, see if you can tell."

The girl put her hands on Rose's face and felt downward until she could slip her arms around her torso. She hugged Rose tightly taking in her scent and how she felt.

"You feel warm, like yellow."

"Do the Doctor now!" Rose said happily.

Sasha did the same, "She smell different, like red almost, burning." The Doctor stiffened, "But you also smell like earth. Sort of...brown."

Rose laughed and the Doctor smiled.

"Sasha, you're the greatest color of them all."

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Your color is like that of a prism. People don't see you until the light hits, them you shine like a rainbow."


	15. The Woman in the Cafe

"_Clara, answer me one thing...just one little thing. The woman in the cafe, the one that gave you my number, what did she look like?" _

_Clara thought about it for a moment, trying to recall it to memory. Her brow furrowed a bit and she closed her eyes. _

"_She was blonde." _

"_Wild hair?" Ah, of course, River. _

"_No. Her hair was down her back, it looked bleached, you could see her roots coming in." _

_The Doctor paused on his way to the console. That described millions of people, of course, but only one person who had that description would have the number to the TARDIS. _

"_What else did she look like? Did she have on a lot of makeup, was she with anybody?"_

* * *

I was in the cafe, getting my morning coffee, after the barista handed me the glorious cup, I went to sit down with my laptop. To try and figure it out. The Wifi you know? It was frustrating me for about an hour and another cup of coffee. Finally, just as I was about to throw the laptop out the window, a woman comes up to me.

"There you are." she said.

She had a cockney accent, and was with this bloke. He was tall and a bit scrawny. He wore a blue suit and a brown overcoat. And his hair was amazing to look at, I wanted to ruffle it. Anyway, he didn't say anything, just sort of smiled at me knowingly, like he knew me or something, but I've never seen him a day in my life.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused as to why the girl was looking for me.

"I saw you having problems with your laptop. Here, call this number, it'll link you straight to the best help in the entire universe. Good luck."

And they turned and left. But before leaving, the girl turned around and said something, what was it again? Oh! She said, "Tell whoever answers that Shiver misses her Shake."

* * *

"_Does that mean anything to you?" Clara asked the Doctor curiously. _

* * *

"**That's more like it, bit of a smile! The old team!" The Doctor got the Magnaclamps and walked towards Her. **

"**Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff. Shiver and Shake" **

"**Which one's Shiver?" She asked. **

"**Oh I'm Shake."**

* * *

"_Did she say anything else?" the Doctor asked._

"_No, that's it. Do you know her?" _

"_An old friend of mine." _

_Rose._

* * *

**A/N: So we know that David Tennant and Billie Piper are returning for the 50th. We don't know who it was who gave Clara the number to reach the Doctor. **


	16. I think I'd Have a Heart Attack

Rose Tyler kept herself on guard. She kept her walls up around him. After Jimmy Stones she was always on her toes around members of the opposite gender. Mickey was a lucky break, he was a great guy that treated her like a princess, but Rose was not destined to be Mrs. Smith, at least, not Mrs. Mickey Smith.

She was used to acting less than girly around The Doctor. She was comfortable around him. She was okay putting off washing her hair for a day or two. She was perfectly fine walking around in sweats and a tank top around the TARDIS, and jeans, a hoodie, and trainers on their adventures. She was perfectly fine.

"Doctor, where are we going today?" Rose called from the wardrobe trying to find something to wear.

"I dunno, what do you want? Running or no running?"

Rose didn't answer for a moment, she was too busy looking at a beautiful dress that would show off her curves perfectly. And the heels that matched, they almost brought her to tears looking at them. They were perfect, but the life they were living would never allow her to wear that. Plus...she looked down at what was left of her once long nails. Broken, scraggly, gross. Her hair was hanging limp also, she didn't have time to pamper it these days.

"Rose?"

"Is there an extraterrestrial spa you can take me to?" she called.

He didn't answer. This was new of her, to want to spend time being pampered. But she deserved it, the Doctor thought and entered the coordinates for a spa planet somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy. One that had a shoppe attached.

Rose spent the entire day getting massaged, getting mud baths, and getting manicured, pedicured and even a new cut and color. She snuck the dress and shoes off the TARDIS and showed the stylists the outfit. The nail artist used a chemical that naturally grew her nails out in a matter of seconds, then another one to slow the growth down back to normal. The woman buffed and polished Rose's nails to match her name. Tiny pink roses were painted onto a black polish that served as a base coat. They were going to get the callouses off her feet, but when she explained her lifestyle, the pedicurist used a formula that mimicked smooth skin, but left the pain tolerance that she had developed after a year of running for her life.

Next they swept her hair in an elegant up do that showed off her neck. Small sections of hair were left hanging loose in gentle curls to frame her face. Finally she was dressed in the outfit and showed herself in the mirror.

"That man you came with is very lucky." one of her style team said.

"Is he the one you're doing this for?" another asked.

Rose had to think about the question. Was she acting like a girl just because of him? No, that was crazy. Besides, why would she care what he thought of her, it wasn't as if she was in love with him. Right? Her heart sped up in her chest, of course she was in love with him, but she couldn't be. He couldn't possibly feel the same about her.

She barely had time to reel in her emotions when she heard his familiar voice calling for her.

"Rose? Rosey osey osey. Are you decent?" he asked pushing back the curtain that blocked her from the world. His hand was over his eyes.

Rose giggled and shook her head. "You can open your eyes, Doctor."

His hand slid off his face and his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Blimey."

"Don't laugh." she said smiling, remembering the first time he saw her dressed up, he had the same reaction.

"You look beautiful." he said in a low voice.

"Considering I'm a human?"

A song came on the speakers. "Oh I love this song! It's an ancient earth song from two thousand thirteen, almost a century ago, but it's so beautiful."

Rose tuned it out for a while, just watching the Doctor try to figure out what to say to her. He kept frowning, then smiling, then he got a goofy expression, followed by a shake of his head and more frowning. His mouth also flopped open like a fish.

"_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough." _

"Beautiful." he said again, causing her to blush. She didn't notice her style team slip out of the room.

"_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Painting my nails and wear high heels_

_But you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand!_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses out _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love. _

_If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack." _

"Dinner?" he asked offering her his arm.

"_It's just not fair, pains more trouble that love is worth_

_I guess forever it feels so good but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl _

_Painting my nails and wear perfume_

_For you make me so nervous that I just can't hold you hand." _

"Sure." she said smiling and taking his arm. He led her to a restaurant downstairs where they were greeted as Mr and Mrs John Smith. Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

"Psychic Paper must be broken." he said nervously, smacking it lightly.

"You didn't use the paper, Doctor. When did you make this reservation?" she asked, she had heard about this place in the spa, it took months to get a space and even royalty was turned away if they weren't on the list.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "When I met you." he mumbled.

Rose smiled and didn't say anything. "This is nice." she said after a while, "Not having to run for my life, getting a chance to be girly." she cleared her throat. Her nerves were getting to her.

They ordered and sat in awkward silence until the Doctor heard Rose sigh. This was all wrong, she wasn't supposed to be so heartbreakingly beautiful. She wasn't supposed to be sitting across from him in that dress, god knows where that dress came from! He wasn't supposed to be having these feelings for her!

Then the explosion happened, and people started screaming. Rose looked at the Doctor and raised a brow. Their food hadn't even gotten there. He tried to ignore it, to sit here without running up to investigate. Until he saw Rose undoing her up do, unstrapping the heels and replacing them with her trainers.

"Ready?" she asked standing.

"Rose Tyler, you are brilliant." he said taking her hand and running towards the sound of the commotion.

A few hours and an imprisonment aboard a Juddoon ship later, Rose and The Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS a bit worse for wear. His coat was singed at the bottom, his trainers ripped, and his trousers were now shorts. Rose was far worse, the dress was only being held up by her breasts and a clip that she used to tighten the material around her. Her normal clothes were gone and she was barefoot.

"Imma change." Rose said laughing and stumbling towards her room. She lost her footing and fell against the grating.

The Doctor was at her side in an instant, helping her up. Both parties were unaware that the clip fell off. When the Doctor set her down, gravity won and the dress slipped down her body leaving Rose in only her underthings. Both sets of eyes widened before Rose covered herself the best she could and shouted at him to get out. The Doctor slapped his hands over his eyes and ran towards what he thought was the door, it ended up being a wall. He slammed into it and fell backwards before standing up and scurrying out averting his eyes.

Rose shook her head and shut her door. While she searched for clothes, she could be heard singing another song she heard at the spa.

"Shut up and love me!

Cause you've already got me!

I don't need words I need time in your arms

I need love from you, Baby."

The Doctor only smiled and plot the coordinates for earth. Rose soon joined him wearing a light blue sweater, jeans, and with her knapsack filled with dirty clothes and souvenirs for Jackie. They both bounded out of the TARDIS and walked from the playground towards the Powell Estate.

"Mom it's us we're back!" Rose called.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone!" Jackie said walking out. The Doctor vaguely heard her mention something about seeing Rose's grandfather when the Doctor got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if something was going to go wrong.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you that caught onto what the ending it, I'm so sorry. For those of you who didn't...It's the beginning of Army of Ghosts, aka the episode right before Doomsday. Aka the episode that rips my heart out! BUTIT'SOKAYBECAUSEROSEANDTENARECOMEINGBACK! sorry for the caps**


End file.
